Coeurs de Verseaux
by Yami Atsuko
Summary: Les chevaliers du Verseaux. Des hommes froids et imperturbable que rien ne peut atteindre... vraiment. Deux d'entre eux vont nous prouvez le contraire. Gomen, résumé pourris pourris. O.S.


Bonjour, Bonsoir à vous –ça dépends de l'heure-,

Voici un petit one-shot sur Saint Seiya appelé ''Cœurs de Verseaux''.

Auteure : Andromeda l'exorciste…

Aiolia : Où la chieuse de service pour les intimes.

Auteure : Méchant Chaton.

Aiolia : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m'appeler CHATON ?! J'suis plus un chaton depuis longtemps !

Aioros : Râle pas pour si peu Lia, c'est juste un petit surnom affectueux. Oh et merci de m'avoir encore ressuscité. Même si tu le dit pas dans l'histoire.

Auteure : C'est rien Ros. De toute façon, j'ai ressuscité l'ancienne génération.

Aioros et Aiolia : DE QUOI ?!

? ? ? : T'as fait une rime en plus.

Auteure : C'était un peu fait exprès Kardia.

Kardia : Il est où mon Dégel.

Dégel : Je suis là. Arachnide stupide.

Kardia : Mon Dégel –fonce sur Dégel pour lui faire pleine de bisous.-

Dégel : Doucement Kardia.

Auteure : Les mamours, c'est après la fic Kardia. Pas avant.

Kardia : Comprit. Tu fais ta fic et après j't'embarque mon Dégel.

Dégel : -Tellement rouge qu'il pourrait remplacer le feu tricolore-.

Rating : T. Mais si vous estimez M, dites-le.

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas la propriétaire de Saint Seiya, c'est Kurumada-sensei.

Milo : Ça, on avait devinait.

Auteure : Sûr. Ça aurais était moi, j'aurais fait greffer un cerveau à Seiya depuis longtemps.

Couple : Milo x Camus.

Kardia x Dégel.

Camus : C'est moi où elle adore le couple Scorpion/Verseau.

Dégel : Non, non. On l'a tous un peu remarqué. Elle adore mettre le chevalier d'or du Verseau avec celui du Scorpion.

Auteure : Ben quoi. Le feu et la glace. Un classique, je l'accorde, mais on ne s'en lasse pas.

Camus : Si tu le dit.

Kardia : Bon. Y pas quelqu'un qui peut conclure cette affaire.

Auteure : Hé !

Camus et Dégel : Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture à vous, lecteur ou lectrice de fanfic.

Cœurs de Verseaux

O.S.

Après la bataille contre Hadès, la paix avait était signé. Un peu forcé par Zeus aussi mais bon. Et tous était revenue à la vie. Les chevaliers, les spectres, les marinas, les asgards. Même les chevaliers d'or d'Athéna de l'ancienne génération.

Et chacun cohabiter avec son prédécesseur.

Mais la vie n'était rose pour tout le monde. En effet, Kardia qui n'était plus malade s'était montré particulièrement désagréable avec Dégel. L'ancien Verseau avait voulu s'occuper de lui comme à son habitude mais son ami l'avait repoussé violemment.

L'ex Verseau avait eu l'impression qu'on lui planté un couteau dans le cœur. Alors c'était comme ça. Kardia avait-il réellement oublié ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Il ne l'avait pris que pour son médecin, celui qui le soigner lors de ses crises. Il n'y avait pas eu de sentiment entre eux selon l'ancien Scorpion apparemment. Pourtant Dégel lui avait donné son cœur et son âme… ainsi que son corps.

Cela ne comptait pas aux yeux de Kardia.

Mais apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu des problèmes d'arachnide stupide. Camus aussi.

De ce que Camus lui avait dit, Milo ne lui avait pas pardonné ses actes lors de la guerre contre Hadès. Mais le Verseau avait aimé son Scorpion comme Dégel avait aimé Kardia.

L'ancien Verseau se souvint très bien de ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là.

Il remonter vers son ancien temple. Kardia venait de le jeter. Alors qu'il entrait dans l'appartement du temple, Dégel entendit des sanglots. Cela venait de la chambre.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée. De toute façon, personne à part les Scorpions n'entrait dans l'appartement du onzième temple.

Dégel entra donc et se figea. Camus était allongé sur le ventre dans son lit et pleuré toute les larmes de son corps.

Il referma doucement la porte et s'approcha à pas feutré de son successeur.

Camus ne remarqua pas Dégel s'approcher. Il ne sentit pas la pression sur le matelas lorsque l'ancien Verseau s'approcha de lui. Il sursauta en sentant quelqu'un se laisser tomber à ses côté et passé un bras dans son dos. Camus tourna la tête pour voir son prédécesseur. Il voulut essuyer ses larmes, honteux d'avoir pleuré devant lui, mais Dégel le retint.

« Laisse les couler.

-Mais… pourquoi, demanda le Verseau alors que l'ancien Verseau se relever pour poser ses lunettes sur la table de nuit avant de se laisser retomber aux côtés de son successeur.

-Cela ne te servirait à rien de les contenir. De toute manière, je ne les retiendrais pas. Alors, laisse toi aller.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- -soupire- Kardia m'a repoussé.

-Ah. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu des problèmes d'arachnides.

-Comment ?...

-Milo ne veut pas me pardonner.

-Ah. » Les deux Verseau restèrent silencieux un moment avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils finirent par s'endormir, nerveusement épuisé.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent blottis l'un à l'autre. En voyant cela, ils avaient tous les deux fortement rougis avant de se décollé. Là ils s'étaient expliqués.

Et depuis plusieurs jours, les deux Verseaux se soutenaient mutuellement pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression. Mais c'était chaque jour plus dur.

Kardia et Milo les ignoraient, les évitaient même. Cela faisait souffrir les gardiens du onzième temple. Même si d'extérieur, ils faisaient comme si rien ne les atteignaient, les autres –hormis les Scorpions- avaient rem arqué que les deux saints des glaces allaient mal en vérité.

Dégel avait appris d'Aphrodite, le voisin et ami de Camus, que malgré sa froideur apparente, son successeur était le plus émotif des chevaliers d'or.

Albafica avait d'ailleurs était plus que surpris. Et le poison dans tout ça.

Aphro l'avait alors rassuré. Il ne se toucher pas avec le Verseau, ou alors très peu. Des contacts faibles et brefs. Et puis, le cosmos glacière du français le protégé du poison de son sang.

L'ancien Poisson avait alors marmonné un ''si j'aurais su'' –saurais pas venu (Auteure : non, non Albafica. C'est pas la guerre des boutons* et tu t'appelles pas Tigibus; Albafica : l'ai pas dit et… au et puis merde. Si j'aurais su, saurait pas venu; Auteure : là, tu la dit; Albafica : mais tu m'énerves ! –boude-)-.

Mais ce soir était différent des autres.

Dégel rentrait dans l'appartement, comme à son habitude, un livre en main. Camus était assis en tailleur dans le canapé de cuir beige du salon, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Le français terminer d'écrire un mot au stylo plume avant d'en rajouter un dernier au crayon de papier.

L'ex Verseau pu alors remarquer que les ongles de son successeur étaient peints en rouge écarlate. Le même que la Scarlett Needle du scorpion.

L'ancien Verseau se pencha pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de son successeur. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Alors comme ça, Camus non plus ne supportait plus cette pression. Il prit le mot qu'il tenait contre son livre et le déposa à côté de celui du français avant de poser sa paire de lunette de rechange dessus.

Camus sursauta. Il n'avait senti la présence de Dégel à ses côtés.

L'ex Verseau tendit la main à son successeur avec un regard signifiant ''allons-y, tous les deux''.

Le Verseau hésita avant de prendre la main de son prédécesseur, comme un enfant. Ils descendirent tous les deux à Athènes dans l'intention de mettre fin à leurs souffrances… pour toujours.

Kardia et Milo montèrent au temple du verseau. Ils venaient de se faire engueuler lourdement par leurs confrères. Ils leurs reproché de faire du mal Camus et Dégel. Ce que ces deux idiots arachnéens n'avaient pas pu comprendre. Ils reconnaissaient avoir était rude avec leurs amants respectives, mais quand même.

Arrivé dans l'appartement, ils furent surpris de ne voir aucun des deux verseaux. Milo trouva un message adressé à son attention sur la table basse du salon. Il y en avait un autre à côté mais pour Kardia.

Le Scorpion le signala à son prédécesseur et chacun lut le message qui lui était adressé.

Camus et Dégel dérivaient en ville, se tenant la main. Ils avaient plus l'air de petits enfants mal-aimé que de puissants chevaliers. Le cœur en miette, ils avançaient sans vraiment faire attention à où ils allaient. Cette nuit, seuls quelques fêtards plus ou moins ivres, des travailleurs nocturnes, des clochards sur leurs trottoirs et des noctambules animaient les rues.

Plus aucun des deux n'avaient le gout de la vie. Pas sans leurs moitié. Ils avaient tenté de tenir bon un moment, mais ils avaient fini par craquer.

Athéna n'aurait jamais dû les rappeler de l'au-delà. Ils auraient pu rester aux enfers. Cela aurait était même mieux pour les deux Verseaux. Ils n'auraient pas eu à souffrir du rejet de leurs Scorpions.

Retourner aux enfers. Être libérés de leurs souffrance et de leurs peines… pourquoi pas.

Et lorsque la voiture leurs fonça dessus, ils ne bougèrent pas d'un iota. Au contraire, ils sourirent et attendirent leurs délivrances.

La lumière des phares illuminant la nuit devint aveuglantes… avant de laisser place au trou noir.

À plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'impact, les deux Verseaux gisaient sur le sol, blessés et perdant beaucoup de sang.

Camus avait perdus connaissance et Dégel ne tarderait pas à le suivre dans l'inconscience.

Il voyait trouble et pas seulement parce qu'il avait perdu ses lunettes. Il entendait à peine les hurlements de paniques des personnes ayant assisté à l'accident.

Dégel eu le temps de tendre la main pour la poser sur celle de Camus à deux pas de lui avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Milo tremblait. Kardia n'était pas mieux.

Ils étaient retournés dans leur temple avant de lire le mot que leurs Verseaux avaient laissé à leurs attentions. Les autres avaient raison. Ils avaient fait du mal à leurs moitiés sans s'en rendre compte.

Et les Verseaux ne souhaitaient plus continuer à vivre pour souffrir de leurs idioties.

Kardia voulut courir chercher son amant mais le téléphone sonna. Milo répondit et réussi à convaincre son prédécesseur de rester. Car après tout, cela pouvait concerner Dégel.

« Allô ?

-Allô. Mr Milo Antares ?

-Oui. Qui est-ce ?

-Nous vous appelons pour vous dire que votre ami et son frère sont à l'hôpital dans un état critique…

-… QUOI ! COMMENT ÇA !?

-Ne crier, s'il-vous-plait. Ils ont étaient renversé par une voiture et sont à présent au bloc…

-…On arrive. » Fit-il en raccrochant. Il entraîna Kardia avec lui et lui expliqua la situation.

Ils coururent presque jusqu'à la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'à l'hôpital. À l'accueil, l'infirmière les prévint que les frères Aquarius, comme elle l'avait dit, étaient encore au bloc. Ils leurs faudrait attendre, même si c'était loin d'être dans les vertus de Kardia.

Le Scorpion attendait assis qu'on lui donne des nouvelles de son ange. Il était perdu. Dans le mot que lui avait laissé Camus, ce dernier avait signé par son nom véritable. Juste à côté de son nom et au crayon de papier pour le rendre pratiquement invisible mais il était là : Gabriel. Camus n'avait jamais voulu qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que Milo qui était au courant. Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Son Verseau, que les parents du petit français avait voulu lui donné le nom d'un ange. Mais Camus ne se considéré pas comme un ange bien au contraire. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait abandonné son nom de naissance.

Kardia faisait les cent pas. Il avait sorti son ongle écarlate et le rongeait, signe de nervosité. Il s'en voulait d'avoir rejeté son amant. Et pour des raisons bien futile en plus. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait son Verseau mais il s'était fait des idées pour rien à cause de sa maladie disparue. Il se traitait d'abrutis et de connard majuscule pour sa réaction puérile.

Quatre heures plus tard, les médecins sortirent de la chambre. Les deux Scorpions foncèrent prendre des nouvelles de leurs Verseaux.

« Alors, commença Kardia.

-Comment vont-ils, acheva Milo

-Ils se remettent bien, fit le médecin, ils ont eu de la chance. Ils sont réveillés. Si vous voulez les voir ? » Ils acquiescèrent et entrèrent dans la chambre.

Camus était assis à côté de Dégel, le nez bas, ses yeux dissimulé par sa frange. L'ancien Verseau releva le nez à leur arriver.

Le visage de Kardia, plus que très expressif, lui montra qu'il était plus que désolé de l'avoir fait souffrir, qu'il avait dû se traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait et qu'il n'aspirait qu'à se faire pardonner de son Verseau. Cela fit sourire Dégel.

L'ancien Verseau posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son successeur, l'autre sur l'épaule et le secoua doucement. Camus leva le nez vers son prédécesseur qui, d'un signe de tête, lui intima de regarder à la porte.

Le chevalier d'or détourna son regard pour tomber sur celui inquiet de Milo. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

Même si Kardia restait plus expressif que son successeur, Milo était quelqu'un de très expressif. Le français voyait bien sur le visage de son scorpion qu'il regrettait de l'avoir fait souffrir, d'avoir était têtue pour lui avoir refusé son pardon, de l'avoir repoussé alors qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Camus était content que Milo ai fini par lui pardonné. Ça lui faisait tout chaud au cœur. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, des larmes commencèrent à perler de ses yeux bleus.

Le scorpion crut alors que son amant lui en voulait encore. Il courut vers ce dernier, s'agenouilla devant lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes pour les portaient à ses lèvres et déposer un léger baiser dessus.

« Pardonnes-moi mon ange, murmura Milo.

-Tes yeux me l'on déjà dit stupide bestiole à aiguillon, rit doucement Camus.

-Tu m'en veux, demanda le Scorpion en relevant le nez vers le visage de son amant.

-…, Camus eut un petit rire amusé, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir. Arachnide stupide. Je n'ai jamais réussi à t'en vouloir, Milo et sache que ce n'est pas près de changer.

-Merci mon ange, soupira le grec, merci d'avoir accepté de pardonner à l'idiot que je suis. » Camus eut un nouveau petit ricanement amusé et prit le visage de son Scorpion entre ses mains pour l'embrasser doucement.

Dégel regarda leurs successeurs, à lui et à Kardia, attendrit.

Il se releva mais chancela un peu. Le médecin l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il avait une fracture à la jambe. Kardia vint vite fait le soutenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

L'ex Verseau releva le regard vers son compagnon. Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, Kardia passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant. Il passa une main dans sa longue chevelure émeraude avant de la faire glisser sur la nuque de l'ancien Verseau pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser avec douceur.

« Hé, fit Dégel une fois que Kardia eut lâché ses lèvres.

-Hé toi-même, renchérit l'ancien chevalier du scorpion, tu m'attendais.

-Bien sûr, répondit instinctivement le prédécesseur de Camus à cette rengaine à laquelle Kardia l'avait accoutumé.

-J'aurais pu ne pas venir, rétorqua l'ancien Scorpion.

-…, dégel eut un petit rire amusé avant de déposer un petit baiser sur la gorge de SON Scorpion, tu viens toujours. » Pour toute réponses, Kardia prit les lèvres de SON Verseau entre les siennes pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais avec passion cette fois.

Il fallut plus d'une heure aux médecins pour faire sortir les deux arachnides de la chambre car les deux Verseaux devaient se reposé malgré les protestions enfantines des deux Scorpion qui eurent au moins le mérite de faire rire tout le monde.

Il fallut une semaine pour que les médecins ne laissent l'ancien Verseau et son successeur –ou son petit frère comme disaient les infirmières de l'hôpital- quitter leur chambre d'hôpital et retourner à leur temple.

Arrivé au temple du scorpion, Dégel, appuyer contre Camus, hésita à entrer.

Kardia ne lui laissa même pas le temps de protester qu'il le prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. Il lança un clin d'œil complice à son successeur qui le lui rendit entraîné Camus vers le onzième temple probablement.

L'ancien Verseau rougit en comprenant les intentions de Son Scorpion.

Ce n'était simplement pour qu'il ne fatigue pas sa jambe encore fragile comme il le lui avait dit. Il se doutait que Kardia lui ai préparé une séance d'excuse à la scorpionne. Et puis il n'avait pas eu le temps de fêter dignement leurs retrouvailles.

Dégel songea un instant à ce que Kardia avait prévu pour lui. De longue heure qu'ils passeraient à se retrouver, à s'aimer sans pudeur, ni limite. Après deux siècles et demi, ils estimaient en avoir le droit.

Du côté des actuels porteurs des armures du scorpion et du verseau, c'était encore calme. Ils venaient d'arriver au onzième temple.

À peine la porte de l'appartement fut-elle refermée à clefs derrière eux, Milo attrapa Camus par le bras pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser passionnément. Le Verseau comprit alors les intentions de son amant. Milo avait était toujours très direct sur ce genre de chose.

Gabriel –ou Camus si vous préférais- le laissa faire lorsque son compagnon l'entraîna vers la chambre en lâchant à peine ses lèvres.

Quoique son amant lui dise, Milo ne changerait pas d'avis. Camus était un ange descendu du ciel. Et il l'aimerait son ange… et le protégerais. Il l'avait déjà perdu une fois. Cela avait faillé se reproduire une seconde fois à cause de sa bêtise, mais il n'y aurait pas de troisième fois.

Cette nuit-là, les constellations du Scorpion et du Verseau brillaient du même éclat intense dans le ciel de Grèce.

Fin.

*La guerre des boutons : un film pas tout neuf -1962- réalisé par Yves Robert. Il y a eu reprise récemment. Mais le réalisateur à modifier certaine chose et oublier certain truc, comme la réplique typique de Tigibus, un gamin du village des Longevernes. Sa phrase c'était ''si j'aurais su, saurais pas venu'' avec des fois un petit merde devant…

Kardia : … Bon, c'est fini là.

Auteure : T'aurais pu éviter de me couper la parole Kardia. Méchant scorpion. Stupide bêbête à aiguillon.

Kardia : C'est bon. T'avais déjà tout dit.

Auteure : Presque.

Kardia : Oh non.

Dégel : Oh si.

Kardia : Tu m'aides mon Dégel.

Dégel : Aller. Reprends donc avant qu'il ne se mette à couiner.

Auteure : Merci Dégel. Donc, je voulais dire, avant d'être aussi grossièrement interrompu que c'était marrant. Ils auraient dû reprendre ça pour la version de 2011, je vous le dit. Grossière erreur de leur part. Parce que, moi, on me dit Tigibus, je pense ''oh ben merde. Si j'aurais su, saurais pas venu''. C'est con à dire mais c'est vrai.

Là, j'ai fini.

Kardia : ENFIN ! –prends Dégel sur son épaule et s'enfuit en courant-.

Dégel : tout rouge : Doucement Kardia.

Milo : Minute. Kardia n'est pas le seul à avoir des projet pour son Verseau.

Camus : De que… -Milo vient d'attraper Camus et s'enfuit en courant en le portant comme une jeune mariée-. Non mais c'est une manie arachnéenne de porter les Verseaux comme des mariées ?!

? ? ? : Passez une bonne soirée.

Auteure : Gris-chan, dégage !

Gris-chan : Mais…

Auteure : Fais pas ton Seiya.

Gris-chan : boude et laisse la place à Saga : Excuser moi pour l'Autre idiot.

Aioros : Attendez une minute. Elle vient bien de couper le sifflet à Gris-chan.

Saga : Euh ouais. C'est même assez commun.

Aiolia : -soupire- : J'avais bien dit à notre déesse que c'était une très mauvaise idée ces femmes chevaliers d'or.

Auteure : Tu dis pas ça parce que je suis de lion comme toi quand même.

Aiolia : Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Auteure : Je sais pas. Peut-être que t'as rien pour Reira, notre chère femme Scorpion, après avoir trouvé le brouillon du lemon sur toi et Eaque qu'elle a écrit.

Aiolia : Milo m'as devancé à ce moment-là.

Auteure : C'est ça ouais.

Aioros : Bon. Je coupe tout de suite avant que ça ne dégénère. Bon, nous vous disons à la prochaine, chers lecteur et lectrice.

Auteure/Aiolia : LIGHNING PLASMA –se balancent leurs attaques dans la gueule-.

Aioros : Stupides lionceaux.

Auteure : A la prochaine les gens ! –évite le coup de poing d'Aiolia-. Kyuu. –balance un coup de pied dans la tête au lion-.

Aiolia : K.O.

Auteure : J'ai gagné ! I'm the winner !

Saga : pense : Elle est con.

Fin.


End file.
